


Helado

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You finally managed to convince the elusive Olivia to go on a date with you. You’re not sure how it’s going to go, but you’re certainly hopeful!





	Helado

**Author's Note:**

> _Can you do like a first date/kiss scenario with either sombra or pharah, please? I'm hella gay for both so idc which one._
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

“ _¿Qué tal?_ ”

The sound of Olivia’s voice made you jump in surprise—when did she get here? You’d been looking for her since you’d arrived late, and she was nowhere to be found. Initially, you had panicked, thinking she’d stood you up, or worse, that she thought _you_ had stood her up.

“Where did you come from?”

“Here. There. All over,” she sang, that impish smile firmly in place on her lips.

You sighed, rubbing the back of your neck. “Sorry I’m late.”

She shrugged. “It happens. You’re here now, so let’s get going. The bar’s not far, and after the day I’ve had, I need a drink,” she sighed, heading off in the direction of the beachside bar.

“Oh, what happened?” You asked, keeping in stride with her.

“Eh, nothing unusual,” she answered slyly. “Just a long day. And you know how people are…”

You nodded sagely, though you were sure there was more to the story than she was letting on. You didn’t press it, and continued with small talk as you passed along the main boulevard.

She asked how you were liking your new place, and if you were getting settled okay, and did you need any help getting things set up? You were new in town, working on an internship for a local non-profit, and had met Olivia at a local bar meetup for women in coding. It was just a side-hobby of yours, but you were trying to learn more so you could develop your own game, and coding seemed like a logical first step.

You told her the company you were working for was being very helpful in getting everything taken care of for you. She seemed skeptical, but you assured her you weren’t having any problems.

“Hm… well, you let me know if you need anything, got it?”

You found the concern in her expression endearing, and smiled thinly. “Okay.”

You paused in your stride as you passed the bar, looking after her quizzically. “I thought you said you needed a drink? Or did you want to go to a different bar?”

She turned and came back to you, hooking her arm with yours. “Too many tourists in there tonight. I forgot it was karaoke night, and the ex-pats can’t get enough of that,” she sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Oh,” you glanced over your shoulder at the open-air space, noting quite a few faces that didn’t exactly look local. “Do you want to go to a different bar instead?”

“Nah,” she waved you off, pulling you along. “Let’s just grab a soda from the cafe over there, and we can take a walk,” she said, pointing in the direction of a quaint little spot.

You nodded as you followed her lead.

The two of you spent some more time on small talk and simple gossip while you sipped your cane sugar soda. You filled her in on all of the work your internship was giving you, and you couldn’t hide your excitement at getting to tackle all of the challenges in front of you. You also talked at some length about how your coding and game development was going. She smiled wanly as you rambled on, and it was only after a solid quarter of an hour that you realised she hadn’t really gotten a chance to say anything besides the occasional interjection.

You flustered, rubbing the back of your neck. “Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. Why don’t you tell me more about your day?”

She hummed as she finished her drink. “It’s okay—you’re cute when you ramble,” she said, tossing the bottle into a nearby disposal. “Like I said before, my day was nothing too exciting. Just some contract work for my employer,” she shrugged, hands tucked into her back pockets.

“Who’s that?” You asked.

“ _Un secreto_ ,” she said with a conspiratorial wink, slipping ahead of you with a twirling flourish. You couldn’t help your smile at how graceful she looked, and she noticed the change in your expression.

Before she could say anything else, a loud bang sounded nearby, followed by a series of loud crackles that made you jump and curse. Olivia turned quickly, squaring her shoulders as she readily put herself between you and the noises.

Her shoulders relaxed, and you peeked around her to see a small group of children with firecrackers and sparklers laughing and shrieking. You released a breath you hadn’t realised you were holding, watching for a moment. A few of the older looking children wore ghoulish masks and started to dance wildly while the others sang a bizarrely melodious song.

There seemed to be a festival every day here during the summer, and tonight was no exception. Olivia laughed as she watched the gathering for a moment, and you turned your gaze to her back.

She wore a low-back shirt that left her spinal augments clearly visible, and you wondered if she was showing off. Or maybe she was just comfortable with her body. You tried to push the thought out of your mind, because you could feel heat creeping into your cheeks _and_ you were staring. Your fingers flexed, and you silently wondered how they would feel under your touch. You looked at your hand for a moment, then quickly put it back down at your side when you realised she’d turned to look at you.

“Bored already?” She teased, brow raised.

“No,” you stammered. “Just… thinking about some things.”

“Oh?” She sang. “Care to share with the class?”

“Your augments,” you blurted. “I like the way they look.” You winced at your flabby description, but it wasn’t really untrue.

She turned to show them to you again, looking over her shoulder with a coquettish smirk as she shimmied her hips. “You like what you see, do you?”

You had walked into that. You gave her a thin smile and nodded.

Her expression softened as she turned around again. “That’s not the usual reaction I get,” she said, and she almost sounded sad. “Let’s go for ice cream. It’s been a while since I’ve had some, and I could really go for some horchata right now. Their chamoy is good, too.”

You were grateful for the change in subject, not sure you should press her about how people _usually_ reacted, so you nodded.

“That sounds good. I haven’t had good ice cream in ages,” you said. She grinned as she wrapped an arm around you.

“Come on, it’s this way.”

She led you down a narrow side street, and then through several winding alleys. The further you got, the more glad you were that she was there to guide you—you _definitely_ would have gotten lost trying to find this place on your own. But there it was, a little open air ice cream shop with a pleasantly-round older woman attending it.

Olivia greeted her, and they exchanged pleasantries and a short conversation in Spanish. The older woman looked at you slyly, then said something else to Olivia, who seemed flustered by her words. The tone of the statement seemed teasing, but she had lowered her voice just enough that you couldn’t quite catch what she’d said. After they finished their exchange, with Olivia giving the older woman a stern look, she stood with a wan smile.

“ _¿Qué te gustaría?_ ”

“ _Una horchata_ , _por favor_ ,” Olivia answered, and the elderly woman nodded before she looked at you.

“ _¿Y tu?_ ”

“Um…” You hadn’t actually looked at the flavours yet, too focused on the exchange happening between the them. You felt both sets of eyes on you, and panicked. “Chocolate, please.”

“Good choice,” Olivia said, pinching your side lightly before she pulled out her phone. The attendant recited the price, and Olivia tapped on her phone screen to finish paying, then took a step back.

You stood next to her while you waited for the elderly woman to finish scooping your ice cream into a sugar cone, and heat flooded your cheeks when your hand brushed against hers. It was an accidental gesture, but it made your heart flutter in your chest. Olivia wasn’t paying attention when it happened, so you thought maybe she hadn’t noticed, and considering how you had reacted, you were kind of glad.

Then, you felt her pinky delicately tickling along the side of your hand before gently curling around yours. You responded in kind, feeling the same flutter in your chest again. From the corner of your eye, you saw her lips curl upward. She lifted your hand and kissed her thumb as she made eye contact with you.

“Got you,” she sang, then shifted her fingers to lace them up with yours. You could hear the blood rushing in your ears, and couldn’t even muster a response. She laughed, but before you could gather your wits, the attendant was handing you each a sugar cone over the counter. Olivia took hers, and you quickly grabbed yours with a quiet _thank you_.

Olivia waved at the elder woman in parting, putting some distance between the two of you and the shop. You followed her placidly, wondering where she was taking you now, while the two of you slowly worked on your ice cream.

The chocolate had a wonderfully rich texture and the tiniest hint of spice. You savoured a few licks before your mind drifted back to the conversation between Olivia and the shop attendant.

“What were you and that old lady talking about when we first got there?” You queried, then quickly realised it might have been a private matter—explaining the reason for an alternate language. “If you don’t mind me asking…”

“Huh? Oh, it was nothing. She was just scolding me for not coming around for awhile,” she said. Her posture seemed evasive, so you weren’t quite sure you believed her. She squeezed at your hand, and while you wanted to question her further, you hadn’t caught enough of what was being said to know for sure that she was _actually_ fibbing, so you just shrugged.

“Okay,” you murmured, belatedly realising that the sly expression directed towards you by the shopkeeper might have been more telling than she’d meant it to be. “I hope it wasn’t a problem that you brought me…”

She lifted your hand and gave you a sticky kiss on the back of your palm. “Not at all,” she answered with a grin, then took another lick of her cone. That statement had been more genuine, so you relaxed.

“Okay.”

Without realising it, you’d arrived back to the main boulevard, and the sun was hanging low over the water. It cast a pleasantly warm glow over everything, and she tugged you along. “Come on, let’s go sit on the pier.”

You followed without protest, lagging behind only a little so you could look at her augments a little more. They pulsed slowly in a pink colour that looked all the more vibrant against the warmth of the low sun. You quickly averted your gaze when she glanced back at you—you didn’t want her to think you were making a spectacle of her, but the rest of her back looked nice, too…

“You know, if you wanted to check out my ass, you could have just said so,” she teased.

“I wasn’t!” You said indignantly, heat colouring your cheeks. “I was looking at your back…”

“Aw, _pobrecita_ ,” she cooed, leaning her head on your shoulder. “It’s okay, you don’t have to lie. It is a nice ass…”

You flustered, but didn’t respond further, taking a large bite of your ice cream, only to regret it seconds later when you got a mild case of brain freeze.

Olivia just laughed at you while you took a seat on the bench at the pier’s edge. “Put your tongue on the roof of your mouth—and eat slower,” she scolded you, though there was nothing but mirth in her words.

You did as she said, waiting for the dull ache to pass, then went back to silently eating your ice cream. She leaned her head on your shoulder again, legs swinging as she looked out over the water. “I’m only joking,” she added after a few minutes passed. “I’m just not used to people looking at my augments and _not_ saying something snarky or rude.”

“Why do you show them off, then?” It wasn’t meant to be patronizing—you were just curious.

She shrugged. “It’s my body—I’m not ashamed of that. They’ve served me well, so if someone doesn’t like them, or has something to say about it, that’s a ‘them’ problem.” She paused, her expression softening. “It’s also a good way to tell if someone is worth spending more time with,” she added shyly, glancing at you.

You swallowed, your heart leaping into your throat for the briefest of moments. You weren’t sure if you should lay on any more compliments about them—they looked nice, and you didn’t really have any idea what she was capable of because of them, so it seemed a bit much. Instead of speaking, you just closed your fingers around hers and gave her a comforting squeeze. She responded in kind, nuzzling the cap of your shoulder for a moment before she looked at you.

“Did you have a good time?” She asked, and you were surprised to hear just how hopeful she sounded.

“I did,” you answered, rubbing your thumb along her knuckles. “Did you?”

“I did,” she said with a broad smile, tapping the tip of your nose. “Come on—I’ll walk you home,” she added. You nodded, and she picked you up by your hand, leading you in the direction of your flat. You let her, surprised that she already knew where you lived. You weren’t sure if you should be concerned, or flattered. She at least had the good grace to stop in front of the building, and not lead you straight to your door—she let you do that part.

Stood on the threshold of your little suite, you weren’t willing to let go of her hand right away, but she didn’t seem in a rush, either. “Thank you, Olivia,” you murmured. “I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight. And… I’d like to do it again, sometime…”

Her face lit up. “What about Sunday? My place? I’ll cook you dinner, and we can watch a vid,” she said, surprisingly enthusiastic. Your heart was racing in your chest, and you certainly weren’t about to turn down the opportunity to go on another date with her. But—

“I don’t know where your place is,” you mumbled, and instantly regretted it. Of course you didn’t know—she hadn’t told you, and you suspected she probably wasn’t listed in the online directory.

She laughed. “I know. Don’t worry, I’ll send you the details—that is, if you’re interested,” she said, her expression falling a little. Was she worried that you didn’t want to meet her again? “Are you?”

You nodded vigorously. “Yeah. Yes, I’m interested. Very.” You cleared your throat. “Sorry, I’m not good at this—”

She hushed you as she pressed a delicate finger against your lips. “You’re very cute when you’re flustered, _querida_ ,” she purred, leaning a little closer. You glanced at her lips, and that seemed to be enough motivation for her to close the distance between you.

The kiss was surprisingly chaste, and she was definitely the dominant force in the gesture, her lips soft and plush against your own. You squeezed at her fingers still held in yours, and a moment later, her warm hands were on your cheeks, cradling you gently. When you parted, she looked unbearably smug as she licked her lips.

“Chocolate was a good choice,” she said, and your face flooded with heat.

“Olivia, I—”

“It’s okay, _querida_. Save it for next time,” she said, giving you a last, teasing peck before she stood back. “I’ll send you a message with the details. See you on Sunday, okay?”

What could you do but nod?

“Okay.”


End file.
